【同人翻译】忠诚
by abookwithnoname
Summary: 故事发生在幕末。冲田单独执行一项任务—解救被绑架的松平大人养子。


**原作者前言：**

写给Twilight Dusk，她问是否有办法让冲田再度与我对话。我想，若你开口，必有回应。实际上，他始终在诉说，而我总在倾听。照例声明，我不拥有这些人物/角色，只是借来一用。与我的其他作品一样，这次也从Peace Maker和浪客剑心中撷取部分要素，再与历史事实和我个人的构思相混合。从而让故事更加有趣。

标题： **忠诚**

作者：The Wandering Pen

译者：abookwithnoname

英文原文链接： : / / w w w . fanfiction s/5229337/1/Loyalties

 **第一章**

冲田总司拿袖子蹭蹭眉毛，非但没有擦掉血迹，染血的袖子反倒把额头弄得更脏了。与自诩"爱国者"的志士们的这场小型战斗来得突然，说不定却是好事。他的手下近来很变得懒散起来，终日除了守卫新选组屯所和常规巡逻便无事可做。新选组在池田屋斩杀了不少爱国志士中的著名领袖，随后又与会津和萨摩一同，在禁门之变中击败长州军。此役之后，倒幕志士们的活动转入地下、或是彻底离开京都，整座城市安稳了许多。不幸的是这也意味着新选组从此无仗可打，跟同伴的日常练习与跟敌人的殊死搏斗不可同日而语。这是剑术训练中他始终想灌输给新队士的一个道理—禁门之变后招募了大量的新人，其中剑术精熟者寥寥。永仓和斋藤似乎对他们的进步感到满意，但冲田发现他们根本还不适应实战。冲田认为只要他们懂得了这个道理并因此能在战斗中存活就行，哪怕是从敌人那里懂得的。

忽然一阵晕眩袭来，他赶快扶住身旁的石墙。紧接着，他听到自己的饥肠发出辘辘之声。今早他跟平常一样没吃早餐，午餐仅仅是一些甜食。他和原田、藤堂被差遣出去办事，路过点心铺怎么忍得住不进去买一点。出来巡逻之前他就喝了杯茶，吃了个饭团，战斗之后更是能量不足。

"该收队了。"他从撑在墙壁的手臂上方看过去，是斋藤在说话，对方的模样比平常更—如果还能"更"—邪恶了：溅了一脸一身的血污，长长的刘海散乱在钵金两侧，鲜血顺着它们滴答垂落。"你受伤了？"

"没有，当然没有，斋藤君。"冲田欢快地回答，站直了身子。"你呢？你的脑袋淌下来好多血。"

"哼，最后那个人的血喷得像涌泉。"斋藤的声音很不悦。"搞得好像是我的头受了伤，混蛋。"

"我们带上伤员回壬生去。两天遇到三拨人，我看他们是卷土重来了。得去报告近藤局长。"

冲田点点头，掏出怀纸揩拭刀上残余的血迹。若是没有好好对待它，斋藤会不高兴的，哪怕这只是三番队长第二好的刀。他叹口气，把浸血的纸丢在地上，纳刀入鞘。他怀念自己的加州清光，可惜在池田屋事件中折断刀尖，不堪使用了。手上这把也是好刀—此刀无名，斋藤从不给他的刀命名—可是在它身上找不到清光的手感和平衡感。他感觉自己的剑法因此变缓变钝了。但它好歹强过发给新队士的那些差劲的刀。这刀相当不错，真该感谢将它慷慨出借的斋藤。在补发所欠俸禄之前，他买不起刀，哪怕买了新刀，也定然不如清光趁手，不过或许会跟手上这把一样好。

他开始集合自己的队员，叫人搬运伤者。

"同时袭击北区和祈园的话，怎么分配？"近藤问。

"人手很紧张。"土方把名单递给局长，用长烟管在上面敲了敲，吐出的烟雾飘到他头顶上方，绕了个圈。"因为天皇有客人，我们借了三队人给见回组以增强警卫，还有两队进行日常巡逻—平常应该是四队，这就只留下一个小队看守屯所。还要对病号和昨晚受伤的人进行调整，实际上就剩半队人能用。受伤不严重的我还能喊起来负责警戒，派出去巡逻就不成了。"

"只借两队给见回组行吗？"

"除非你想惹恼佐佐木和所司代。这还没完，最后连京都守护也会生气。"土方不必描述那种灾难性的后果。京都守护是松平容保，京都的最高军事指挥官，也是近藤的顶头上司。

"当然不想... ..."近藤盯着名单，眼前浮现的是京都的权力网络。所司代松平定敬是新选组上司的弟弟，跟上司的亲属打交道不谨慎不行。此外，出借人手多少也有益于团结京都的另一支武装力量，新选组与他们在工作中难以协调。见回组成员是旗本和中级武士，新选组则由下级武士、浪人和农民组成，其间的阶级差异恐怕无法消弭，这两个组织多次起过冲突。也许应该叫伊东来解决这个难题，那人不是以谋士自居嘛。既然不能少借一队人给见回组，事情就难办了。近藤凝视着手中的纸，苦苦思索。

"那你带上铃木、谷、斋藤和原田。"

"好，我跟铃木和谷去北区。祈园由斋藤打头阵—他处事冷静，值得信赖—原田和他的长枪手们能够阻止敌人接近，在这次的警卫任务中很有用。"

"伊东和松原、武田一起巡逻...他们可以开心地商讨怎样巡逻比较有效率。永仓、藤堂和井上…井上跟我一起？总司可以单独行动，他和永仓和藤堂一样靠得住。也不是说井上有什么问题... ..."

"井上的冷静能平衡永仓的脾气，还有你，以防你们跟人起了争执。我不希望冲田参加行动，怕他晕倒在谁身上。"

"咦，他生病了？看起来不像啊，他也没说什么。"

"你觉得他会说吗？"土方冷哼道，烟雾从口鼻喷出，这副模样就是队士们私底下称他为魔鬼的缘由。"斋藤偷偷告诉我，昨晚的战斗过后，他看起来像要倒在地上了。我倒是不觉得意外，你又不是不知道总司这辈子就没有好好吃过饭，而且他这阵子脸色尤其难看。"

近藤叹气道："要是他对美食也有对甜品那么好的胃口就好了。那行，我们一起来对付他—他不肯吃饭，就不准战斗。"

"正合我意。他就留下来守卫屯所吧，直到他长点肉回去。我们给总司下命令，剩下的就交给山南，山南比我们会管束他。"

"怎么能这样！"

"一个队长在战斗中饿得昏倒，算是什么事，"土方说。"在你恢复体力之前，就留在屯所负责警卫。"

"可我这辈子都是这样吃饭的呀。"冲田灰色的眼眸乞求地望向近藤。"近藤先生，你也知道这又不会影响我的工作…"

"呃，总司呐，但是那个…"他清了清喉咙。"就是那个…"

"你差点晕倒在池田屋，昨晚又是一次，所以你暂时不要出去巡逻了。"土方及时接话。冲田渴望某物时，就会露出像被踢了一脚的可怜狗狗的眼神，近藤对此毫无抵抗力。

"都怪斋藤君借给我的刀是左撇子用的！"

土方严厉地瞪着冲田。"你这不是在找借口吧。"

"嗯，不是。我就开个玩笑。"冲田怯怯地回答。

近藤闻言松了口气。

"很好笑是吧？"土方从鼻子呼出烟气。"我还不知道原来你是这样看待我们，这样看待我们在京都的工作。"

"不，我没有。副长，你知道我没有。"冲田像是一下子回到了试卫馆时代，土方刚开始跟他们打交道那阵子。十岁的总司—那会儿还是宗次郎—已经是个卓越的剑士，因为无法让近藤父子以外的大人认真对待自己而烦恼。这给他带来无穷无尽的沮丧。而土方只跟他交过一次手，便意识到这个小男孩不可等闲视之，从此在剑术练习和人生道路方面都对他无比认真。他太了解总司，知道什么时候不可让步。

"那么，吃饭的时候就要把面前的食物吃光。"土方大声训斥他。"我们可没有那么多食物给你浪费。"

"是的，副长。我会好好吃饭，副长。"

这时院子里传来木槌敲击板子的咚咚声，午间开饭的信号。

"若没有别的事，副长，我这就去吃饭了。"冲田乖巧地说。

"我们跟你一起去。"瞧见冲田失望又警觉的表情，土方得意地笑了。"我们也要吃午饭嘛。"

那之后的第三天，冲田在院墙内巡察警戒情况时忍住一个呵欠。他觉得自己快要撑爆了。他不仅在土方的监视下老老实实一日吃了三餐，等到其他小队分别领命出发，他在院内巡视完第一轮以后，还受山南邀请去喝茶吃点心。他喝了太多茶，每巡完一圈就不得不去趟厕所，满肚子的甜食也叫他昏昏欲睡，要不是还有巡察的任务在身，他早就躺到檐廊上睡觉去了。最近三天他的饮食非常规律，这辈子从没有吃得这么饱过，但他确实因此感觉良好。今天早些时候，精力充沛的他同永仓好好地打了一场，队员们看得目不转睛，近藤也频频点头。

"头也不晕了。"他如此寻思着。"好好吃饭还是有用的，不过我撑得好想吐啊。"他把一根手指插进裙裤腰带里，明知腰带系得不紧，可还是感觉好压迫，需要松一松。

"岛田，情况怎样？"他走向守卫大门的一番队士，询问道。

"很安静，组长。七月以来都是这样。其实，从我们驻扎此处开始就这样了。再也没人胆敢找我们的麻烦了。"

"那倒是，总是要我们出去找他们。"冲田同意他的说法。"也别放松警惕。说不定哪天他们想来个出其不意。"

"不会的，组长，我们绝对不会放松。"

冲田刚要走开，外面传来有人穿草鞋在鹅卵石路面上狂奔的啪嗒声，越来越响。对方的"气"显得有些焦急，他立即转身回来。

"停下！"岛田大声呵斥，纸灯笼的光照见一个十二三岁的男孩。

"长官，拜托！"男孩气喘吁吁地鞠个躬，挥舞手中的纸。"松平大人有一封急信要给近藤先生。"

"近藤局长不在。"冲田开口道，他往前踏出一点，但没挡在岛田和其他人之前。如果这是个陷阱，要给他们留出拔刀的余地。他也需要足够的空间以防不虞。"我可以把它交给山南副长。眼下是他当值。"

"那就拜托你了。真的很紧急。"

"竹内，带他到里面去，给他弄点水喝。记得让他喝慢些。信就交给我吧。"冲田往山南的房间走去。"岛田，提高警惕哦。"

山南把那封信读了两遍，取下眼镜擦擦干净，又从头读了一遍。他感觉得到冲田全身都在散发好奇，虽然这位一番队长正襟危坐，表面上不露声色。不像新选组内其他一些人，山南没有研究过所谓"气"，但也无需—他了解冲田。那年轻人握着木剑、竹刀或真剑便是个无与伦比的天才，教授剑术之时则是严厉又没耐心的老师，可他一旦离开道场，就只晓得开玩笑。他几乎不会说什么正经的话，尽管只要他想说也能说。绝大部分时候，他仅仅是倾听和思索。而他究竟在思考什么，山南一无所知。除了剑术的话题，想跟冲田进行严肃的对话基本上是不可能的。不过这个年轻人也有无法抗拒的东西，那就是好奇心。

"嗯，看来我们得给近藤先生送个信过去。"山南终于说话了。"或者派个人去找土方先生。"

"这会儿很难找到土方副长，我们知道大致范围，但是贸然跑去可能会破坏袭击行动。近藤局长很期待进入或是接近皇宫，喊他回来不大好吧。这事我们解决得了么？"冲田指指那封信。

"狡猾的小子。"山南暗忖道。"他不肯直接问我信里写的什么，又想知道得要命。我看还是告诉他得了。我需要有人跟我合计合计，他不知道信的内容就无从商议了。"

"松平大人有个九岁的养子。京都守护的宴会和天皇的召见两件大事凑在一起，有人趁乱绑架了那孩子。松平大人向我们请求帮助。他们认为绑架者是长州人，想把孩子带回自己的藩国。但是不能确定他们是否已经出城。"

"已经出了。"两人头顶上方突然响起一个声音，山南吓了一跳。冲田面不改色。

"你掌握了哪些情况，芦屋？"冲田问。

"看到一群农民打扮的人出城往西去，马车里睡着一个孩子。古怪之处是那孩子身上盖着粗劣的被子，底下却露出一角绸衣，这么晚了不该还有农民往城外走，其中的两个人疑似尊攘志士，这些人里头没女人，倒是有个男的像个老婆婆似的伛偻而行，还把被子披在身上。我想那人应该是受伤了，他们都是乔装打扮成农夫的。"

"没漏掉什么重要信息吧？"

"尽量没漏掉。不过，我要是再走慢点，恐怕就把脑袋掉那儿了。我还有消息要传给斋藤队长，否则我方可能会有人牺牲。那伙人太不对劲，所以我赶紧先来向你们报告。"

"一共多少人？"山南问。

"包括伤员一共六个。现在可能已经出城二里了[译注：此处的"里"是江户时期的长度单位，1里=3.927千米]，具体得看那人伤势有多严重。"

"谢谢。你快去吧。"

没人听到忍者离去的响动。山南察觉冲田的注意力重新集中在自己身上，这迹象说明探子已经不在房间里了。

"怎么办？"冲田发问。

"我们可以给近藤先生送信去…"

"没时间了。那些人应该会连夜赶路，今晚月色明朗。"

"或者派人去找土方先生。"

"更不可能。起码我们还能确定近藤局长的所在。"

"我们没法派出一个小队去追击。留守的队士只有一半有战斗力，屯所又不能失去警卫。"

"不用派一队人，一个就够了。我。"

"总司…"

"山南先生，那帮人被逼到绝境会垂死挣扎。你要是派一个小队，哪怕只是半队人去追，他们会对那孩子做什么，是毫无疑问的。假如你只派一个人去，一个看上去跟他们一样寻常的人，就不会引起怀疑。"

"你看上去跟他们可不像。"

"我可以。找件衣服在院子地上蹭脏，不带剑，头发扎低一点…我看起来就像个营养不良的农夫。"

"不行，你怎能不带剑…"

"不能带，哪儿有农夫佩刀的。我拿一根手杖就行。"

山南端详对方认真的神情。他内心深处知道冲田是对的。他们说话这当儿，那些人正离京都越来越远，他们真的什么都做得出来。假使有个办法能够不动兵戈就解决问题，他没法拒绝。日常的巡逻就够了，池田屋的惨况更是令他难以忍受。自从他们来到京都，这座城市里腥风血雨不曾休。好在大部分长州人离开了这座城市，剩下的也销声匿迹，死的人不如从前多了。山南明白这好景不会长，但他想尽力而为，哪怕一次也好，能够避免流血牺牲。

"那好，去吧。"他无可奈何地说。"我来巡视屯所。当心点啊，总司。"

"放心吧。"冲田起身飞快地鞠了一躬，回自己房间去换衣服。他在怀里揣了一把旧短刀，往袖子里塞了些必要的小东西，都不会太新或者太值钱。

"冲田先生…"小铁站在门边。"我听说…"

"偷听了么，铁君？"冲田对红发矮个儿少年咧嘴一笑。

"不是故意的。土方副长要我在他外出的时候服侍山南副长，所以我端了茶过去。"小铁用袖子捂嘴咳嗽，听起来感冒很严重。"我听说你需要一根棍子。"

"对，可以当拐杖拄着，必要的时候还能用做武器。"

"我有一根这个。"小铁拿起靠在门外的一根棍子。"我入队以前曾经拿它来练剑。可能短了点…"

不是冲田所想的那种拐杖，倒也不坏。这是一根剥了皮的树枝，很直，粗一寸有余，长约三尺。冲田想的是更长的木棒，但是这个可以当手杖使，作为武器就更好用了，长度和重量都接近于木剑，看起来又不惹人怀疑。

"谢谢你，小铁，这个正好。要是我在脚上缠点绷带，装得一瘸一拐，那就更完美了。你能不能帮我去马厩牵匹马？骑马出城能争取一点时间。我还需要拴马的绳子和木桩。"

"我可以跟你一起去，然后把马骑回来。"

冲田笑了，完全了解男孩嘶哑嗓音里的渴望。他讨厌被留下，这让他感觉自己毫无用处。

"谢谢你，不过我打算把它留在那儿，回程骑马会快些。你都感冒了，就留在屯所吧。"

"好吧。"小铁吸吸鼻子。"我讨厌生病。我去牵马。从后门走？"

"对，不必把我的离开昭告众人。哦，你去看看能不能找点东西，让我装作是来京都采购或者贩卖什么。还有，再准备一些酒。"

"供给干部的好酒呢，还是队士们的便宜货？"小铁明知故问。

"我们就没有中等的货色么？我不想表现得有钱，不过，可恶，人生苦短，何必用浊醪折磨自己。"冲田笑了。"我只想让自己显得温和无害。"

小铁一脸的无法苟同。

"怎么了？我可以看起来无害的。"冲田抗议了。

"好吧，是你的话，那还说不定。鬼副长就绝无可能了。"小铁低声嘀咕。

"又欺负你啦？"

"总那样呗。我永远变不成他想要的小姓。"小铁抱怨着，转身要走。

"铁君。"

少年在走廊边缘回过头来。

"如果他真的嫌弃你，就不会留在身边当小姓。"

小铁叹口气，咳嗽着点点头，下了走廊穿过院子，往马厩去了。

冲田去找厨房的姑娘们，想跟她们要点绷带，结果一个女孩塞给他一件发饰，另一个借了他小铃铛穿成的手串，冲田承诺会把东西原样归还。女孩子们捂着嘴咯咯直笑，冲田知道她们巴不得这些不值钱的饰物弄丢，那样他就得来向她们道歉，他突然有点担心她们期待自己因此付出什么代价。他经常在女孩们身上看到这种反应，可他并不了解那些女孩。令他不舒服的不是她们的喜爱，而是她们期待着他给不了的东西。不像这儿的大多数男人，他对感情绝不随便。身边的人当中，似乎唯有原田最能理解他的窘境。

"别担心，总司。"他露出理解的笑容。"那个人出现的时候，你自然明白该怎么做。"左之不是惟一结婚的队长，不过好像他对待婚姻比别人更慎重。

冲田从厨房落荒而逃，径直去了马厩。小铁已经备好马，是一匹桀骜不驯的栗色骟马，白脸白鼻，三蹄踏雪，一看便知它的性子争强好胜。马鞍两侧挂满骑马和远行用的东西，马的臀部上方绑着一个小药箱，就是土方当年在乡下巡回卖药用的那种。

"壶里装的是酒，可别撞上别的东西。"小铁说着摸摸马鞍左侧的袋子。"我想你带着药箱去哪儿都会受欢迎，如果那个人真像芦屋先生说的那样受伤了，你能用这个借口接近他们。"

所以他不止偷听到了棍子的事情嘛，一番队长这样想。

"好主意。我来给脚踝缠好绷带，假装扭伤了，这才有理由拿着你的木棍。"冲田坐在一只倒扣的桶上，把左脚到脚踝绕上层层绷带，缠到恰好能穿脱草鞋的厚度。

"这儿有点食物，证明你打算连夜赶路，还有一些像是捎回家的茶叶和点心。一条薄被，我从洗衣房偷来的一件旧衣服…只找到这么些东西。"

"这些会派上用场的。来，把它们和带回家的东西放一块儿。"他把头饰和手串递给小铁。"就当是我买给家人的礼物。"

小铁瞪大了眼睛，咳得差点呛到。"小花的手链？她一定真的很喜欢你。"

"闭嘴！是其他人给我的。"

冲田调整好绷带，翻身上马，小铁还在窃笑。对这个十五岁的小鬼来说，还有什么比抢在某个大人前面交到女朋友更能给他优越感呢。下次去道场练习的时候，他会狠狠教训小铁一顿。

四半刻[译注：江户时代的计时方法，约两小时为一刻，四半刻即半小时。]后，他已驰马出城。

 **第二章**

京都城二里外。总司不知应当希望月光明亮些好还是暗淡些好。月色更明，道旁树影愈浓，但是更能看清前路；月色更暗，别人也很难辨清他的身影。明月西倾，有点像一只圆胖的老母鸡将在山头蹲窝。失去月光照耀后，他就只能宿营了。这是下山的路，可能通向另一条小溪。往大阪湾方向的道路曲折难走。

他放任马儿自由奔跑，俯身趴在马背上，双脚从马镫里脱出来，一副非常疲倦的模样。他确实很累了，因此改变了把马拴在近处，再徒步到绑架者营地的主意。无论接下来事态如何发展，多保留一点体力，胜算才更大。现在感到疲惫没关系，等到行动开始他会立即振作。骟马忽然仰头竖起耳朵，总司意识到前方有人。他该进入角色了。

"谁在那儿？"有个粗鲁的声音问，说话者懂得应该隐身在暗处。

"我叫房良，正在赶路回家。不过出发得太晚了点。"他勒住骟马，举起双手。"我需要找个地方露营，想着溪边应该有合适的地方。"

对方现身了，他站在树林边缘，借昏黯的月光打量来者。冲田穿着廉价的和服，下摆拉起来掖进腰带前方，两条长而细瘦的腿悬在马腹两侧，长发扎成马尾搭在背后，马鞍上系着药箱和几捆行李。

"箱子里装的是药？你是大夫？"那人问，伸长脖子想把箱子看得更清楚。

"算是卖药的。我和我妻子自己种植、采集药草，加工好了带到京都去卖。"冲田说。"近来生意还不坏。城里老是有人生病、受伤。"

"你能帮个忙吗？我们遇上了土匪，有个同伴受了重伤。"

"我先找个地方拴好马，然后来给他瞧瞧。"冲田语气很亲切，但愿小铁在箱子里装了有用的药。他跟土方在一起这么久，对大部分治伤的药物有所了解，也知道使用方法。

"这儿被我们占了，不过往上游走还有一处，离大路比较远。别的地方就太潮湿了。"

"好啊，只要你们允许我从这儿穿过去。"那人指点的露营地并非最理想的选择，他们的营地阻隔在冲田和道路中间，倒也不算太坏。他能借穿过对方营地的机会观察这伙人，辨认是否就是他要找的绑匪。即便不是，他也得停下来宿营。夜深了，没法再赶路，愈发黯淡的月光在前方投下重重暗影，使得马儿犹疑不敢向前。

"直接走过去，别停下来，不然你的马可能会撒尿。"那人说。总司先把左腿从马臀上方掠过，右脚一踢，自马镫里脱出，顺势跳到地上，左脚着地时脸上抽搐了一下。"你的脚怎么了？"那人问他。

"噢，都怪那群混蛋壬生狼，他们大摇大摆地走在街上，引起好一阵骚动。"总司说着把小铁绑好的木棍抽出来，跛着脚去牵缰绳。"路上的人都慌忙跑开...我当然也跟着跑了，结果被一堆篮子绊了脚，撞在水果摊上。又不是只有我落得如此狼狈。不骗你们，街上一半的人摔倒了，另外一半吓得目瞪口呆，那帮壬生狼笑得可得意了，看来他们就是喜欢制造混乱。"此前有一天，四个小队不巧在集市尽头碰上，一起穿过集市返回屯所。一些惊慌的京都居民吓得四下乱窜，他们真的撞翻了一半的摊子。那次大灾难相当具有娱乐性，身为一番队长的总司走在队伍前头，正把这一场好戏尽收眼底。不过，现在他努力装得对此大为光火。

那名男子啐了一口。"该死的壬生狼。"

他们从营地旁边绕过去，总司牵马一瘸一拐地跟着他走，眼睛飞快地查点人数和各自的位置。火堆旁有三个，加上领路的一个—还有两个不知去向。马车停在火堆不远处，冲田无法看到车内情况。对方的马嗅到冲田的气味，嘶鸣起来，栗色骟马也回应一声。

"阿彦，那是谁？"火边的一个男子问。

"一个寻找露营地的过路人。"冲田的带路人应道。"他带着药，说不定能帮上良三。"

冲田把马拴在树上，取下行李和马鞍摆在稍远处，以免被马蹄踏到。稍后，他背上药箱，拄着小铁的木棍，跛着腿走到马车附近。男子们从火堆旁站起，其中一人高高举着燃烧的树枝，于是冲田能看清四方形小车厢里头的情形了。那些男子都聚集到马车前来，他察觉到阿彦正严密关注着这里。男孩蜷缩在车内一角，几乎整个儿躲在被子下头。男子将火把举到马车前方，冲田看见孩子那张白皙的鹅蛋脸。

"就是他们，没错了。"冲田瞥了那孩子一眼，不必细看也知道他有多害怕。他能读出在场每个人的"气"。阿彦的最复杂—怀疑、紧张，还有点贪婪，竭力表现得友善。其他人的更简单：主要是紧张和坚决。他们都很不安，拿火把那个人尤为强烈。剧烈的疼痛无休无止地折磨着伤者，其他人也被这种痛苦影响了。

"这是你哥哥？"他揭开盖在男子身上的被子，试图跟孩子交谈。"还是父亲？"

男孩摇头不语。

"他是我弟弟。"拿火把的男子接话。"良三。"

"那孩子是我儿子。"阿彦同时说。

冲田感觉到那男孩一瞬间的愤怒，但他面色未改。男孩往角落里缩得更深。

被子浸透了血，男子身上也是一样，他们给他绑了绷带，却没什么用。冲田对这股血腥恶臭再熟悉不过。他把被子盖回去。

"帮我拿杯水过来。"他的声调很冷静，说完便在药箱旁跪下，从中抽出一个纸包。

同伙中的另一人去拿水，伤者的哥哥问："你能救他吗？"

"救不了，只能帮他缓解疼痛。对不住了。这一刀捅穿了肠子，治不好的。"

"我也这么想。"握火把那人在冲田身边弯下腰，语气很平静。"说实话，我没料到他还能撑这么久。"

"他撑了多久？你们在路上被袭击的？"

"不，是在城里。我想带他回家，不过... ..."那男子叹口气。"恐怕也没什么意义。无论死在异乡还是老家，反正也就我们兄弟两人。幕府夺走了我们的一切，家中已经空无一人。我想把他葬在家族中间，和我们的姐妹们一起，不知道他能不能再坚持几天。"

"假如他坚持下来了，会非常痛苦。"冲田实话实说了。他靠右脚支撑站起来，抓着木棍维持平衡，像是不想让左脚承受压力。他把纸包内的药粉倒进另一名同伙拿来的水中，再用药箱里取出的小木签搅拌。

"那是什么？"

"柳树皮和别的草药。这些东西混在一起有很强的止痛效果，能让他好过一点。你试试给他灌下去。药挺苦的，不过很管用。"他把杯子递给那个哥哥，接过对方的火把，举得很高，好让视野更明。男孩探头窥看他们在做什么，火光在他衣领的金线上闪耀。看到伤者喝完药，他又躺回阴影中去了。冲田把药箱收拾好。

"我去把药箱放下，顺便看看我的马，然后回来查看他的情况。这药很快就会起效，应该会的。至少能让他安稳休息。"

"谢谢... ...抱歉，我没听清你的名字。"

"我叫房良。"

"谢谢你，房良医生。我叫良一。如果你有什么需要，请尽管开口。"良一冲他深深鞠了一躬。

冲田也鞠躬还礼，捡起药箱，跛行而去。他在树林边缘找到一小片草地，去溪边饮完马，便栓在那附近让它吃草。冲田查看了一下伤者情况，那人的呼吸轻松些了。这伙人邀请他坐到火堆旁去。良一留在马车前陪伴他的弟弟，这倒不叫人意外，男孩竟然下车来了，坐在阿彦身边靠后一点的地方。他仍把被子裹在身上，抓着一双粗糙的筷子，不太情愿地吃着饭。

"这是大地。"阿彦指着一个面孔扁平的光头壮汉说，然后又指向一个年轻人，那人脸上有一道从下颌到鼻梁的明显伤疤，仍不减其英俊。"那是阿高。这是我儿子，源三郎，自打他母亲死后，这孩子就几乎不说话了。我们轮流守夜，重一值第一轮。"

"请多关照。"冲田说着向他们鞠躬。又一次，他感受到那孩子的愤怒。"我叫房良。虽然带的东西不多，不过我很乐意跟你们分享晚餐。"他拿出小铁准备的食物，不过酒瓶还留在药箱旁。一些食物加进悬在火堆上方的锅子里，另一些拿给他们互相传递。

他坐在火堆边，含笑听他们互相取乐。显然这群人相识已久，并且不介意在陌生人面前讲述彼此的趣事。不过有一次，阿高去林中解手回来，给了阿彦一个难以察觉的暗示，后者当即做了回应。冲田装作全没发觉。在那以后，这伙人的头儿似乎放下了戒备，总司知道等他回到自己营地，会发现他的行李被人彻底搜查过了。他没什么可担忧的。新选组的用具全都没有标识，小铁也会认真检查每件东西再放进去。池田屋发生的事情令小铁成熟了，至少教会他注重细节。他的脾气还是有些火爆，不过新选组内一半人都这德行；他经常遗忘或者故意忽视小姓的职责，忙着去练剑，可是冲田实在没法因此责备他。冲田自己十五岁那会儿，也是成日只顾练剑。

"你家在哪儿？"一个故事讲完的间歇里，阿彦这样问他。

"哦，西北方向的一个小村庄，前面岔道那里往右走。应该说曾经是个村庄，如今冷清得很了。"不执勤的日子里，他经常在附近乡野闲逛，那时了解到的事情派上了用场。根据他们方才讲的故事来推测，这伙人的家乡应该在更西边的地方，接近长州的边界。

"你是稻农？"大地问。

"不是，高地不适合水稻。过去种的都是小麦和大麦，再见缝插针种些蔬菜，不过自从两边都开始征兵，年轻人们纷纷离开了。种地的人手不够，所以一些人去了京都寻觅工作，另外一些搬往其他村子。"冲田的语气很无奈。

"领主竟然肯放他们走？"

"没有什么领主了。领主的儿子跑去长州，老领主伤心而死。"这是他在那里投宿时，旅馆主人跟他聊起的。"我和妻子在园子里种菜，上山采药。我知道山里有棵树上有蜂巢，她织点布，我采来蜂蜜，自制一些药，全都拿到城里去卖。"

"你带回家的东西可不算多。"

"是的。她会宰了我的。"他忧郁地回答。"因为那个游戏，我那个城里的朋友说他总是赢…"

男人们心领神会地大笑起来。

"如果有人说他总是赢，却拿你的钱去赌博，你可就得当心了。"阿高说。"大地，你还记得祈园那个家伙吗，他说一次就能把你的钱翻三倍。"大地气得直翻白眼，阿高幸灾乐祸地对冲田眨眼。"钱是没有翻三倍，反倒全部消失了，于是这位'大地'让那人跟脚下的大地亲密接触了。"

"看来我也认识那个混账。"冲田无比悔恨地表示，然后跟他们一起哈哈大笑起来。

"房良医生？"是良一在说话。"你能过来一下吗？良三的声音听起来不对劲。"

冲田捡起拐杖，支撑身体站起来。他瘸着腿往黑暗中对方出声的方向走。火堆旁那些人随后也跟了来，举起火把照亮路。阿彦抓住男孩的肩膀，给他引路，更是为了牢牢控制他。

良三的呼吸浅而急促，仿佛每次呼吸都让他耗尽全力。

"不会太久了。"冲田想。他如实说了出来。"我想他快了。"

"什么快了？"

"快要上路了。我本来希望他喝了药，就能在睡梦中安静地离去。"

良一的笑容很苍白。"他从来不会那么轻松做成一件事。"

"也不会那么安静，特别是他根本不愿意做的事。"阿高加了一句，把手放在良一瘦削的肩头安慰他。"所以你知道他不是真的愿意走。"其他人忍不住小声笑了。

"我们会想念你的。安息吧，兄弟。"大地说，他把手掌在伤者头上放了一会儿。

阿高也做了同样的动作，把手搁在那将死之人的头上，低喃道："走好，兄弟。"

"你不能救救他吗？"良一问。在摇曳的火光中，他那双棕色眼睛里充满了绝望的哀求。

"没办法。"冲田柔声说。"他已经到了无法回头的地方。跟他道别吧。我马上回来。"

他跛行到自己营地，把酒壶拎来。这种时候最需要的东西是酒。他返回时发现那儿多了一个人—应该是负责警戒的重一被喊回来了。

良三的呼吸艰难而粗重，一次，两次…继而归于沉静。良一扑在马车上，额头抵着粗糙的厢壁，好久好久。然后他伸手拉起被子边缘，轻轻地盖住弟弟的脸，那张已经变得安详的脸。而他自己的脸上，是无法克制的悲痛。

"我们带上他去下一个城镇，"阿彦说。"离此处不远，那儿有个僧人【注】，能够为他祈祷。"他把良一拽回火边，其余的人也跟了过来，围着火堆坐成一圈。男孩坐在阿彦右边，稍微靠后一点，离火更近的位置是给大人们的。冲田拔出塞子，举起酒壶。

"敬我们的兄弟，和那些兄弟一般的人。"他说完假装喝了一大口，其实不过抿了一点儿，其他人一齐点头。接着他把酒壶递给良一。"跟我说说你弟弟。"

"敬我弟弟。"良一灌了一口酒，咽下去之后说。"小时候是个讨厌鬼，长大却变成了好男人。"他又喝了一口，眼里泪光闪烁，然后把壶传给大地。

大块头男子也喝了一口，笑着说。"他总是听阿高讲那些无聊的笑话，还开怀大笑。"

这话引发一阵笑声，他们都知道这事儿。酒壶传到阿高手里。他抹抹嘴唇说："我说那些就是为了听他大笑，笑话本身并不好笑，是他的笑声让我跟着发笑。所以很有趣啊。"

重一喝完第一轮又回去警戒。四轮过后，冲田的酒壶空了，他们拿出自己带的酒，又轮流传递起来，讲着年轻人们会遇到的故事，爆发大笑。冲田不过用酒沾湿一下嘴唇。若有醇美佳酿，他也是喜欢的。要是有甜味的梅酒更好。今晚还有重要的任务，何况这酒根本不值一醉。不如等到哪个不执勤的日子，跟原田、藤堂和永仓喝个通宵、不醉不休。喝到第六轮，男孩在被子里蜷缩起来，背靠在树根上。冲田往后仰倒，用手肘支起上半身，双脚伸到火堆前。酒壶又传到他手中，他只是润了润唇，任一缕酒液从嘴角一路淌到脖子，他装模作样地用袖子擦擦，便把酒壶递给下一个人。八轮喝完，阿彦话都说不清楚了，阿高盘腿而坐，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手捧着下巴，斜视着篝火。大地喝了一口酒，话讲到一半忘了怎样说下去，又喝一口，还是没找到词，索性不说了，把酒壶传下去。喝到第十轮，冲田不知他们是否还有酒，恐怕有也用不着了。这伙人中最瘦的人是良一，目前却只有他还清醒着。

"…然后父亲气得发了狂，对他大吼'滚吧，去加入该死的幕府和他们的走狗新选组，你会不得好死'，从那以后我们再也没见过良二。"良一想把酒壶递给大地，惊讶地看到那家伙和阿高靠在一起，显然已经醉得不省人事了。阿彦平躺在地上，发出鼾声。"好像就剩你和我了，房…房兄。这就是我二弟的经历。你有过既期待又惧怕某件事吗？那就是我对上京的感觉。我在想，要是遇到良二，我该对他说什么呢。他毕竟是我的弟弟呀，你知道身为兄弟意味着什么。"他抓着酒壶的手忽地一挥，冲田不由庆幸酒壶快空了。要是有酒泼进火堆里，后果可以跟宫部等人所计划的火烧京都媲美。

"我懂。我没兄弟，只有姐姐。"

"那个不一样。"

"是不一样。所以我得自己去找兄弟。"

"怎么找？"良一把酒壶抓起来，往里头瞧瞧，露出迷惑的表情。他把酒壶颠倒，举到头顶，仰望壶口。"好像喝完了。"

"姐姐们嫁人了。嫁给不错的人。交了好朋友，好得像兄弟一般。那孩子有兄弟吗？"冲田指指挨着树干睡成一团的孩子。

"那孩子？不知道。我们刚刚抓到他…"

"他不是阿彦的儿子，对吧？"

"嗯…不是。他爹应该是个有钱人。我们带来的东西没有换到多少钱，我们本打算出城，可是街上挤满了人。天皇的客人、将军的使者…到处都是人。这时候阿彦说'我有主意了，拿他换赎金'，他就把那孩子从一匹小马上拉下来，转身就跑。我们也跟着他跑了。你是没听到，马车跑得那样快，发出好响的嘎吱声。嗬！不过有警卫来阻拦，我们不得不跟他们搏斗。良二因此受了伤。我们把他弄进车厢里，帮他包起来…没时间多做什么。我可怜的弟弟啊！不知为啥城里的士兵没有追出来。重一就是在防着他们。"

"当官的不都那样呗，估计他们还在研究这到底是谁的管…管…我以为自己知道那个词怎么说。总之是谁有权力派出…派人来追。"

"我以为新选组会倾巢追上来，不过阿彦说他们不会离开京都城。"

"所以要重一放哨？"

"因为他们可能会派别的人来。阿彦可是很聪明的。"

"所以我知道了是你。"阿彦乍然开口。他灵巧地一跃站起。不用问，他绝不是刚刚才知道的。

"让我猜猜看，你是你们镇上的剑术指导？"冲田淡定地问，没有任何动作。

"是藩里的剑术指导。"阿彦答道，他绕过火堆走来，手中握着剑，是从方才用来垫坐的被子底下抽出的。

"清末藩最强的剑士。"阿高说着，也拔剑站起来。大地站在阿高旁边，面露微笑，一言未发。

"清末藩啊，我明白了。"冲田自忖道。"位于长门西部的长州支藩。"他环视火堆周围这些人，也就良一显得略微有些昏沉。"可惜了。"他说。"看来我们浪费了不少的酒。"

 **第三章**

"不过，我是真想知道，"冲田继续说。"我们那些志士领袖会怎样看待这件事。你想，先是遭受池田屋那次打击，又在禁门吃了败仗，藩主和家老们谢罪都来不及，吓得惶惶不可终日。这时候，你们却绑架了松平大人的养子。就是他，对吧？我出城之前，大家都在谈论这事儿。出了这种事，长州全藩上下都得切腹了吧。"

阿彦，阿高和大地互相交换眼神。良一咽回一个酒嗝。

"他们犹豫了。"冲田对这番话的效果很满意，暗自想道。"看得出他们在掂量这件事的严重性。"

"我们可以送他回去。"良一犹犹豫豫地提了个建议。

"可以呀，这主意真不错。好让幕府把你家最后一口也给灭了。"总司冷冷地讥讽道，故意不去看良一受伤的表情。"一群业余的混蛋。"他自言自语道。"桂先生跑了，京都就成了这些蠢货的天下。"

这只是个猜测。没人知道桂在何处，尽管幕府的探子一直在搜寻他，迄今只发现少数几个他曾经停留或者说可能停留过的地方，目击者也说不出任何有用信息。幕府抓不住他，只能追着他到处跑，使他得到"逃跑的小五郎"的雅号。

"那怎么办，你送他回去？"阿彦反问。

"我？我才不去呢。我带着这孩子现身，会被当做你的同伙。我怎舍得为了你弄丢这大好头颅。"

阿彦大笑道："你伪装得不错，可你不是我们的人。"

冲田挑了挑眉，没答话。

"哈哈，你的台词无懈可击，演技无比娴熟，可你觑见了我们的暗号，却没有任何反应，只是假装没注意到。以为我让阿高检查过你的行李就放心了？我是让他检查过了，但你仍然应该对那个暗号有所反应。"

"真遗憾。"冲田面无表情地说。他从良一旁边翻身，手中握着拐杖。站起来的冲田，已化身为鬼。温和友善的青年再也不见，那双朦胧的灰色眼睛变了样子，脚也不跛了。他的精神高度集中，气势仿若一股有形的疾风，眼眸冷硬如钢，动作流畅迅捷。

以木刀迎击真剑自然处于劣势，但绝非没有取胜之道。诀窍在于避开刃口。每次都从刀刃的侧面挡住对方的攻击，对方的每一下攻击都可以阻挡、避过。如果瞅不到进攻的空隙，就专注于封锁对方的锋刃，然后利用身体的重量和作用力来压制对手。冲田比大多数人高，他充分运用了身高带来的一切优势。他才十多岁的时候，近藤周助老师曾经要他这样练习过，是给他的挑战，也是为了让其他弟子不被这个年轻的天才揍得太惨。总司很喜欢这样的战斗，他笑得露出了牙齿，这才是壬生狼之魂。

手杖打偏了阿彦的第一记攻击，并顺着刀侧往上滑。冲田肩膀使力，把对方推得失去平衡。推倒他之后，斜刺里击向阿高的刀，把它打落在地，随后一扬手，木棍正中那个英俊年轻人的太阳穴附近，打出一道瘀伤，使他扑倒在距离火堆不过咫尺之处，不再动弹了。冲田这一下算得真是准，让他恰好摔在火堆和良一中间，后者始终没有任何动作，没有妨碍到从阿高身上跳过的大地和重返战斗的阿彦。阿彦回来得这么快，大地都还没来得及攻击冲田，阿彦连连挥刀，把这位新选组队长的一只衣袖划得破烂，不过仅此而已。总司笑意更深。阿彦的剑术很高超—不愧是一藩的剑术指导—可惜尚不足以成为冲田总司的对手。

两人各自退后几步，总司双手下沉，木棍斜在身前形成防卫姿势。然后他左脚迈出，左肩下垂。阿彦迅速出剑，冲田比他更快，一记迅猛的突刺击中他的左胸，这个比冲田更强壮的男子被顶得两脚离地飞了出去，直挺挺地摔在地上。大地从同伴一动不动的身体上方跃过，咆哮着挥刀砍来，他的动作那么大，想要看不穿也难。总司从侧面击中对方的剑，将它打掉，然后对准他的后脑勺反手就是一棍。高大的男子像一棵大树般轰然倒地。

总司凭本能躲开一刀，一时间没弄清敌人是谁，随即想起应该是放哨的重一赶来加入战斗了。两人短暂地摆好架势，冲田一连三刺—左肩、右肩、胸膛正中—速度如此之快，肉眼看来几乎是一个动作。重一像他同伴一样倒下了。冲田走回火堆旁，呼吸深而平稳。

良一仍是盘腿而坐，两手无力地抱着膝头的酒壶。"我是个农民，不是什么战士。"他说。"更不是能与你匹敌的战士。带着孩子走吧，你就是来找他的，对吗？"

"对。"冲田承认了。

"去吧，快点儿。他在你战斗的时候跑掉了。往那边跑的。"良一指向冲田的营地。

"我没有杀他们。"总司说。

"我会照顾他们的。"他深深叹气。"绑架确实是够蠢的。谢谢你帮了我弟弟。"

冲田对他鞠个躬，然后走进林中。

他回到自己营地时，喜徳正在努力把马鞍往栗色骟马背上套。马儿打着响鼻，摇晃脑袋左右躲闪，让那男孩追着它围着拴马桩绕圈。冲田背靠树干，观看星光下草地上的这一幕，直到喜徳沮丧得快要哭出来。

"给他吃点好东西，他就听话了。"他说着站直身子，朝男孩走去。他从和服前襟里掏出一个小纸包。真不可思议，这纸包竟然没在战斗中压坏，也没有掉落。

喜徳丢下马鞍，倒退几步。冲田从纸包里倒出一颗糖，送到骟马嘴边，它伸出粉色的长舌头，从他掌心卷走糖果，冲田拾起马鞍给它装上，它嚼着糖，不再反抗。然后他把剩下的行李一一装回去，药箱绑在后面，被子在前头，小铁准备的袋子挂在马鞍两侧。拐杖插进腰带。做完这些，他才扭头去看那孩子，对方一直楞楞地望着他。

"你没事吧？"冲田亲切地问。

孩子点点头，他仍在发抖，他的"气"充满强烈的恐惧。

"真的没事？"

"你确实不是尊攘志士，对吗？他们说如果我敢逃跑，就会派他们的杀手来追我，可是你跟他们打起来了，而且你长得不像他们说的那个人。"

"真的？"冲田来了兴趣。他们知道杀手的存在已经一年多了，却对他近乎一无所知。斋藤认为自己一度瞥见过那人，但他只看到那个身影有着奇异的颜色，他是根据"气"辨识出对方的，假如那人真的大意得忘记隐藏自己的话。有一组忍者奉命去解决他，可是没有任何消息反馈。"你说的是拔刀斋？"他说出名字，向孩子确认。

喜徳吓了一跳，赶紧看看四周，"气"里的恐惧陡然增强。"是的。"他轻声回答。"他们说他杀人好快，人们都来不及尖叫。他们根本不知道他来了。"

"看起来的确是那样。"总司说。

"你见过他？"

"我不认识他。但是见过被他杀死的人。"总司看见那孩子颤栗起来。

"他的剑能够轻松斩断骨头，比划破纸张还容易…"

"我的剑也行。只要你的剑够锋利，技巧够好。没什么了不起的。"

"他们说他是半鬼半人，足足有十尺高。他红色的头发像火焰，黄色的眸子像狼眼，他能御风而来、随风飘去。"

"你看，他们说的人分明不是我嘛。"冲田欢快地说，同时在脑子整理孩子的话。这里头有几分是吓唬小孩的鬼话，又有几分真实，他辨不清楚，但他相信山南先生能够从中提取出有用信息。"你不会有事的。"他继续说道。"我们认为拔刀斋已经不在京都了。"

男孩又往四下里瞅瞅，恐惧丝毫未减。"可我们也不在京都啊。"他低声嘟囔。

冲田真想给自己额头一巴掌。"我们很快就能回去，要不要我骑马送你。"他指着那匹马说。他帮孩子爬到马鞍前部，用被子裹住他，以抵御夜晚寒峭的空气，随后翻身上马，坐在孩子背后。骟马撒开四蹄奔跑起来。

"我们新选组的人也被称作鬼。"离开营地一段距离后，他这样说道。"我们是善鬼，保护天皇、将军和京都的人们。"

喜徳猛地扭过头，仰起脸看他。"你是新选组的？那你是我父亲的手下啊。"

"没错。"

"父亲跟我说过你们每个人的事情。我记得每个队长的名字，还有局长和副长们的名字。还知道他们的剑术风格，就是他们各是什么流派，虽然我自己学不了。我才刚刚开始学竹刀。竹刀…没有我想象的那么刺激。我想拿真正的剑。你是哪个队的？"

"我是一番队队长。"冲田竭力按捺胸中升腾起的骄傲。喜徳马上泼了他一头冷水。

"你才不是呢，一番队队长是冲田总司先生。"

冲田忍俊不禁。"就是我啊—冲田总司藤原房良。这是我的全名。"

"那你怎么不告诉他们。"喜徳的语气有点不满。

"当然不能说。我不能把全名告诉尊攘志士呀。我没有火红头发、身高十尺这种一眼就能认出的特征，但他们都听过我的名字。"

"嗯，我也觉得不能。"九岁小鬼不得不承认他说得有理。

"是吧，多谢你的体谅。"

"你的剑是加州清光，对不对？我能瞧瞧它吗？"喜徳的声音充满渴望。"父亲教给我很多关于剑的事情，清光是很棒的剑，对吗？总有一天，等到师傅说我已经可以了，我们就能用真剑来练习。"

"啊，我没带在身上，清光的确是好刀，可惜断了。"冲田想了一下能否找到礼貌的方式提醒松平大人别那么八卦。下人们也会听到的，要是喜徳都了解这么多，谁知道有多少信息会泄露给倒幕志士。

"断了？"喜徳瞪圆了眼睛。显然他从没想过剑也是会断的。看来至少三个月前的这件事还没传出去。

"是的，断在了池田屋，那是一场黑暗中的恶战。大多数时候我们只能去感觉对手的位置，根本看不见人影，一名顶尖剑客必须擅长此道。不过可怜的清光就倒霉了，另外还有几把剑跟它命运一样。我得存钱买把新的，但是不指望买到跟它一样好的剑。"

"所以你才没有带剑吗？他们怎么能够派你执行任务，还不给你剑？"

"我自己决定不带的。你也知道嘛，农夫是不佩刀的。"说到这儿，他笑了。"好吧，大部分农夫不会。因此我带了这根木棍，当木剑使。它的形状跟木剑不一样，不过我能适应，用得也挺好的。你若想成为一名了不起的剑客，无论手中拿着竹刀还是木剑，刀还是脇差，你都要运用自如。别只是把它们看做替代剑的训练用具。如果你擅长多种武器，哪怕手中没有常规兵器，你照样可以好好战斗。"

喜徳乐了。"所以你能当上一番队队长。"

冲田又大笑出声。"也许吧。要不然就是近藤局长太偏爱我。"

"可是冲田先生，父亲和师傅都说剑是武士灵魂的一部分。要是你的剑断了…"

"我的灵魂会因此受损？唔，也许吧。不过等我买来一把新的剑，我会请求毗沙门天保佑它，也保佑我。然后就没事啦。"冲田用笑容安慰孩子，还冲他眨眨眼。"我的运气特别好。"

喜徳安静了一小会，忽然又问："你确定暗杀者没在附近吗？"

"非常确定。就算他在，你跟我一起就是安全的。他过不了我这关。我不会让任何人伤害你。"

这个答案终于教喜徳满意了，他彻底放松下来，贴着冲田的胸膛打起盹。骟马驰入黎明的大地。一进入京都城内，马儿的速度骤然放缓，冲田对它非常同情。这一夜可把他俩累坏了。现在他只想洗了澡躺下睡觉。也许还想吃饭。空气中弥漫的早餐味道非常诱人。

"啊，是小总！你回来了！"

这声喊叫惊醒了喜徳，也把总司从一种半出神的状态中唤出，他随时随地都能进入这种摒绝不重要的外界影响、同时保持高度警觉的状态。走近他们的男子很矮，穿着毫无特点的和服和裙裤，腰间插有双刀，长了一张率真的、孩子气的脸，怎么看都没法叫人害怕。与大部分武士不同，他把两鬓和脑后的头发剪得很短，过长的刘海搭在眼睛前方。一个身材高大、相貌粗野的男子在他身后，身穿鲤鱼花纹的和服，腰带松松垮垮地系在窄腰上，衣服随时能从宽肩上滑下来，一头乱发就像没梳理过，下巴的胡茬少说有三天没刮了。"我们可担心你了，不过你好像成功了嘛。"

"我没事。你们为啥要担心我呢？"总司吃吃笑着说。

"因为我们最喜欢你了，还能为了啥？"永仓凑近一些，把手按在马脖子上。原田一副不经意的样子，其实在监视附近的情况。"你可能应该去找阿胜。他在大人那儿。"永仓低声说。

"那我们就先去那里。"

"好的。既然没我们什么事儿了，我们就吃早饭去咯，一会儿再见！"永仓在骟马的臀部上拍了一掌，退回几步，跟原田一起往旁边的小巷去了。

"原田的妻子大概在做早餐。"总司猜想道。"他们回屯所之前还会陪阿茂玩一阵。"原田对他刚出生的儿子溺爱得要命，队上有些家伙跟他一样。除了他还有几个队长在这附近安家。

"他们是谁？"喜徳问。

"说话的是二番队队长，站他后面的是十番队队长。最好别在街上说出他们的名字，也别说我的全名。"

"但他们喊了一个名字。其实是两个。"

"我们给彼此取了昵称。我们自己知道指的是谁，旁人却听不明白。"

"我想看你们的屯所。"喜徳提出，冲田扭转马头，奔向通往京都守护职邸的大道。

"或许改天你父亲能安排一下。我们得先带你回家，让他看到你平安无事。其实呢，据说我们打算搬出村子。我不太想走，可是地方不够用了，干部们也不喜欢那儿。我们要是真的搬走了，我会想念那些孩子的。"

"你会想念那些孩子？"喜徳毫不掩饰他的难以置信，冲田不禁微笑。大多数成年人无暇关注小孩，除非他们犯了什么错。小时候的冲田简直怀疑他们是否注意到自己的存在，至少在进入试卫馆之前是这样。等到他开始练剑，再也没人能够忽视他的存在。可他的剑术练习开始得太早，练得又那么投入，错失了太多的童年乐趣。

"当然。我们一起放风筝，玩球…还训练我的宠物猪才藏，教他用鼻子推球，我们追在他后面，想把球从他面前踢走。他对那个球特别执着，我们每次都赶不上他。他也不知道能把球带到哪儿去，不过一旦他得到了球，就决不放弃。"

"你养了一只宠物猪？"

"是的。他可聪明了。"

"它脏不脏？"

"一点也不，我会给他洗澡，他自己也喜欢洗澡。他会用鼻子吹水、吐泡泡。他还能像狗一样把抛出去的骨头叼回来。他真是太好玩了。"冲田很想知道会津藩主会有什么反应，要是他的继承人突然提出想要一只宠物猪。喜徳好像有英雄崇拜的倾向，大概正在琢磨如何模仿冲田。好在他认识不少可以成为宠物的小猪。才藏有那么多兄弟姐妹，他们一定很乐意当这孩子的宠物，如此一来就可以摆脱上桌当主菜的命运了。

到了京都守护职邸大门前，他跳下马背，向门卫欠身。

"我是冲田总司，如果近藤勇局长现在此处，我有事需要见他，烦请通报一声。"他的态度是在礼貌下头藏着威压。可那人只是傲慢地上下打量他。

"壬生浪士？他在里面等着，你就在外面陪他等吧。"一个守卫冷笑道。轻蔑地望向这个年轻人—脏兮兮皱巴巴的和服，腰带上插了根棍子，一只脚上缠着沾有野草的绷带，几缕散落的长发凌乱地黏在脖颈上。他身后另一个守卫咕哝了一句"愚蠢的乡下武士。"

总司走向那人，近得快要脸碰到脸，压低声音说："兄弟，我现在很累，很饿，没空跟你纠缠。我又不是需要大人接见，只想传一个消息给我的局长，告诉他我有话跟他讲。要是你不马上派个人进去送信，我会把你昨天吃下去的早餐给揍出来。"他的手轻抚着木棍顶端。

守卫怔了一下，看清对方眼中闪过的精光，慌忙叫了一个人跑进去送信，同时胆战心惊地倒退几步。冲田满意地笑了，就像他跟喜徳的绑架者战斗时那样，只不过没有露出牙齿。这笑容吓得守卫又退了一步。

"谢谢你。"冲田非常有礼貌地向他道谢，然后回到马头附近，密切注意着周遭的情况，也令守卫们紧张无比。

没过多久，近藤走了出来，望见总司和马背上的孩子，他那张宽脸立马亮了起来。

"总司！你成功了，我就知道你一定行。这就是那位公子吧。"

冲田扶男孩下马，为他介绍来人。"松平喜徳大人，可否向您介绍近藤勇局长？他会护送您到您父亲面前。"

 **第四章**

总司回到壬生寺，在大门前听见道场传出响亮的喊叫声，那是斋藤在带领队士练剑。门口的守卫是五番队和八番队的人，一个脑袋上缠着绷带，另一个用绷带吊着手臂，两人向通过大门的冲田鞠躬，他也快活地挥手回礼。小铁从土方房间旁的走廊一跃而下，冲过来迎接他，连珠炮似的发问。

"…还有，鬼副长要你马上去见他。"最后，他说了这么一句。

冲田咯咯直笑。"他又冲你发火啦？我要先去洗一洗。"

"我刚刚帮你把水烧上，过一会儿才热得起来。"

冲田有些意外。"你怎么知道我回来了？我才刚进门。"

"山崎先生看见你进城了。我们担心你万一需要帮助，所以派了他去城门守着。我来牵马吧。"

"多给他喂点燕麦。昨天真是辛苦他了。多谢你准备了药箱，它帮了很大的忙。还有，麻烦你把这些东西都送回原处…"

"包括女孩子们的首饰？"小铁羞赧地问。

"那也是'东西'的一部分呀。"冲田和蔼可亲地解释道。说实话，周围的人都以为他不喜欢女人，他开始感到困扰了。他不喜欢的是过分有侵略性的女性，然而他们只能吸引来那类人。好吧，还有艺妓，可他也不喜欢太有经验的女子。甜美，率直又能干的女性，就像他的两个姐姐，才是他向往的类型。跟其他类型的女性在一起，他就全身不自在。

"你干嘛不自己去。"小铁有点打趣的意思。

"因为我要去见鬼副长啊，忘了么？你不是想害我迟到吧？"冲田笑得越来越得意，最后变成捧腹大笑，小铁脸色刷白，牵着马慌慌张张跑掉了。对这个小狗般的男孩子耍心眼真是太有趣了。捉弄小铁是没什么了不起的—小铁是出了名的单纯—但他要是连这孩子都欺负不来，还有脸活下去吗，切腹得了。

"土方先生！喔！山南先生也在！我最喜欢的人都在啊！"他踏进土方的房间，快乐地大叫起来。他眼中闪烁着戏谑的光芒，仿佛晨曦穿破朝雾。因为土方烟管飘出的缭绕雾气，看起来益发像了。

"总司，你回来得比我想的更早。"山南微笑着推推眼镜。

"汇报情况！"土方厉声喝道。

"岁先生，你太严肃啦。"冲田弯腰飞快地拥抱了一下鬼副长，好让他更加生气。看来土方昨晚又没睡好。那个人早上总是有起床气。"你应该放松一点儿。"

"滚！坐到那边去，难闻死了。你到底干了些什么，是被马拖在地上来回的吗，你还通宵饮酒狂欢了？"

"嗯，我本来打算先去洗澡，可是某人命令我赶紧来汇报。"

门被拉开一条缝，厨房的女孩们得到允许后，把装着早餐的托盘送了进来。小花—一个圆脸盘、厚嘴唇、眼神很调皮的女孩—把早餐端给总司时，刻意将手串晃得玎珰作响。

"那是什么意思？"女孩们离开后，土方纳闷地嘀咕。

"我可不知道。"冲田飞快地回答。也许太快了点，要不山南在笑什么。

一刻半之后，有人大声呼喊他的名字，还有一只手在摇晃他的肩膀，他被弄醒了。

"是近藤先生的声音。"他朦朦胧胧地想。"我睡过头了？练习迟到了？"

那只手不再摇晃他，揪住浴衣领口把他拉坐起来。对方的手离开后，他勉强维持着坐姿。

"啥事？"他含糊不清地问。一件和服飞到他脸上，险些把他砸得躺回去。

"我说，穿好衣服。"白色条纹的暗蓝色裙裤紧接着飞来。"松平大人要见你。"

"啊？"

近藤走到他背后，熊一般粗壮的手臂搂住他的胸部，把他从被褥上拽起来。"奇怪了，总司，你平常没这么难叫醒啊。"

"可能因为他才睡了半刻吧。"土方靠在门边，不紧不慢地说。"何必这么急？"

"大名要见他，他就得立即动身。"

"我敢保证他会给对方留下好印象的，瞧他这半死不活的样儿。"土方冷笑道。"你应该等一等再说的。"

"能让大名等你吗。"近藤说。"你身上的兜裆布是不是干净的？"近藤焦躁地提出一个微妙的问题。

"是的，近藤先生。我洗完澡才穿上的，而且我累得都没力气在里头放屁。"总司冲他的局长和土方眨了眨眼，后者拼命忍住笑。"不敢相信我竟然说了这种话。都怪我跟左之混在一起太久了。"

"别这样对松平大人说话就行。"土方建议道，他算是服了这家伙了。

"谢谢，我不会的。你们给了我这么好的建议，我就安心多了。"总司笑着甩甩头发，把裙裤系好。他抬手接住近藤丢过来的队服，新选组队服是浅葱色和白色的，袖子边缘印着三角形的"山形纹"。

"来，把你的头发绑好，不然松平大人还以为我们队里有姑娘。"土方帮他握住那一大把潮乎乎的长发，直到总司找到一根绳子，将它们高高束起，就像其他年轻武士们喜欢的那样。

"队上确实有姑娘。"近藤说。

"那好吧，他会以为我们这儿有异装癖。"

"那个也有啊。"冲田坏笑道，敏捷地躲开土方半开玩笑的一拳。

"别忘了带刀。"近藤从架子取下清光和脇差。

"清光断了。"冲田提醒他，偏头示意斋藤借给他的刀。

"是吗？那就更好了。你是去谒见松平大人，不是去跟他打架。"

片刻之后，他们走出壬生寺的院子，穿着全套礼服的总司已经清醒了，但是谈不上精力充沛。他们在京都街上阔步前行，一番队的一半队士列队紧随，总司记起他对阿彦描述过的混乱场面。至少今天没有重演那种闹剧。

京都守护职邸门口的守卫还是先前那个，总司知道那个讨厌的家伙认出他了，因为对方的瞬间发出惊恐的"气"。总司吩咐岛田传达命令，让队士们站在门口等待，然后随近藤和护卫走进大门，岛田在他们背后向队士下命令。他没有多看那些守卫一眼。

当然他们还是得等一等。松平大人命令他们马上前来晋见，但他不会坐在那儿练练书法，悠闲地等待近藤赶回来。行政官和秘书们不断进进出出，每次障子关上不过片刻，里头的人出来，换下一拨人进去。冲田站了一会儿，很快被睡意侵袭，他倚在一根柱子上，半睁倦眼望着来来去去的人们。障子突然打开，近藤的嘘声使他立即挺直身子，拼命眨巴眼睛想让自己清醒过来。

松平大人坐在房间最里头的台子上，身着厚重的丝绸礼服。不少大名热爱华艳的服饰，他却不同，仅在胸前绣有两枚家纹—三片充满生机的葵叶圈在一个圆环内，叶尖在圆心相触。他的面孔长而窄，长着相称的长鼻子和丰满的嘴唇。他的头发剃成传统的月代，更突显那对招风耳。喜徳坐在较低而略微靠前的台子上，松平倾身向前，低声对他讲了几句话，刚刚讲完，冲田和近藤走进了房间，他俩在较远处站定，以正式礼仪向松平鞠躬，而后挺直脊背正坐等候大人开口。冲田忍不住给喜徳丢了个眼神，脸上闪过难以察觉的浅笑，这个才脱险不久的孩子看起来也太有活力、太亢奋了。冲田的注意力回到松平大人身上，他觉出对方发现了自己跟喜徳的交流，尽管那只发生在短短一瞬间。

松平没多讲什么客套话，很快开始彻底盘问这次行动的每个细节。冲田把事情的大致经过原原本本地叙述出来，不过对方提出的问题相当细致深入，让他明白两件事：一是喜徳把所有细节一个不落地告诉他的养父了，二是松平大人绝非好糊弄的傻瓜。那是自然，在京都诡谲的政局中屹立不倒的人物必定不简单。他巨细无遗地陈述了前一晚发生的全部事情，从接到消息那一刻直到他把孩子送至近藤手中，回忆每个细微之处：那些人的口音、说话方式、衣着和携带的物品，这些事情他当时看在眼里听在耳中，但未及深思。

"你确定他是藩里的剑术指导？"

"是的，大人，他说得很清楚。"总司答道，近藤在强忍笑意。"事实上，他对此相当自豪。"

"你觉得这很有趣吗，局长？"

"确实如此，大人。总司从十二岁开始，就不断打败各个藩的剑术指导。"近藤的嗓音里饱含骄傲。这年轻人毕竟是他和他父亲的弟子。

松平的唯一反应是轻轻扬了下眉毛。喜徳兴奋的笑容和闪亮的眼神更教人满意。

"你杀死了清末藩那些恶徒吗？"

"没有，大人。如您所知，我并未带剑，因为我要伪装成过路的农夫或者商人。我也没有带真正的木剑，只有一根木头拐杖充作武器，我不知道它的坚固程度如何，又面对好几个敌人，所以我选择只把他们打晕。假如我用了足够杀人的力道，也许会折断木棍，失去武器便有任务失败的危险。我很抱歉未能复仇到底以维护您的名誉。"

当时的情况确乎如此。但他不会承认自己非常理解那群人。他理解朋友比家人更亲近—他自己正是这样。近藤如父亲，领导整个团体；山南和土方是指引大家的兄长，他听他们的话；搞笑三人组—原田、永仓和藤堂—是年纪相仿的兄弟，他跟他们玩耍、争论；斋藤则介于长辈和平辈之间，成熟稳重的他值得尊敬，而且太一本正经了，不能随意跟他嬉闹；后来连市村兄弟也变成了新的弟弟。他也理解那些感情。绑架者们的愤怒、沮丧和恐惧，他在京都街头见过太多太多次。那群人的行为大错特错，这是不争的事实，可他太明白一个道理：领导者做决定，余下的人遵行而已。这就是他和试卫馆诸人追随近藤上洛的原因。他们是一家人。他们命运与共。

松平看向他的目光似有深意。"既然知道自己的武器不堪使用，你怎敢孤身涉险，这令人有些不解。"

果然不是傻瓜。"嗯，我原本的计划是偷偷潜入，把令郎带出来。不过在我骑马追赶绑架者的途中，又意识到这计划有些不妥。假如令郎受伤或者太困乏了走不动路，也许把马留在附近而不是藏在远处，反倒比较好。况且根据探子的报告，我原以为他们已经逃到更远的地方。虽然没听谁明确说出，他们可能很早就停下宿营了，因为伤者的情况非常严重。我到那儿的时候，他已经奄奄一息。"

"尽管他是我们的敌人，你还是给了他药。"

"这能让我的故事听起来更可信，而且可以借此接近他们。那人伤得很重，直接砍了他的头恐怕还要仁慈些，不过…"冲田顿了顿。"那样做对行动没有好处。我打算等到他死了，建议他们借酒浇愁喝到一醉不醒，便可以趁机溜走，未料他们那时已经怀疑上我了。于是我只能采用另一个方案—跟他们打一架，把他们打到昏迷不醒，再把令郎带回来。后一个方案奏效了。"

"万一没有呢？"

"那我只好杀掉任何一个挡住去路的人。再把令郎带回来。我藏了一把短刀在怀里，或者也可以从敌人手中抢一把刀，实在不行就在火堆里抓一根树枝，不过敌人并未强大到那种程度。我没有杀死他们，深感惭愧。"

松平没有接受他的道歉。"那又有何不可。你预见到了每一种可能性，并想好了应对之法。你思虑周详、判断正确，并将吾子的安全视为首要。为此我非常感激和尊敬你。为表达我的谢意…"

松平向一名旗本示意，那位姿态极其僵硬的年长武士鞠了一躬，双手捧着一个长条形的袋子走向冲田。他对冲田一欠身，跪坐下来，把那东西搁在新选组队长面前。他以跪着的姿势向冲田俯身行礼，随即站起来，对松平深深鞠躬，最后退回墙边。喜徳满心期待地往前探身，冲田真担心他滚下垫子来。他甚觉尴尬，并且不知怎样做才合乎礼节，应该当场打开呢，还是只向松平道谢，回去再打开来看。他从没得到过大名赐予的礼物。

"不妨打开看看。"松平说，他捕捉到冲田和近藤不知所措地偷偷交换眼神，感到很有趣。

冲田将它拿起，解开束在厚绸上的绳子，褪下绸布，果然是一把剑，他已经从形状和重量猜到了。刀鞘涂着朴实无华的黑漆，刀柄被鮫皮和黑色丝绳缠裹。

"拔出来，让大家欣赏它的美丽。"松平用轻柔的声音建议道。

冲田举起剑，缓缓将它拔出，刀刃上美丽的纹理立即吸引住他的目光，那是三条均匀相隔的波纹，沿着刀身的棱线起伏，如扇面，又如从中切开的花朵…他连忙去看剑鐔的雕刻。仪式用剑通常雕以仙灵或神话人物，而这把剑上装饰着代表皇室的菊花。

"菊一文字…"他倒抽了一口气，让刀滑归鞘中。他将刀装回丝绸袋子，举起它，放在前方，然后俯伏在地。"大人，我不能接受如此贵重的礼物。这不是一介下级武士可以持有的剑。"

"你把我的儿子平安地带回来，任何礼物都不足酬报。"松平这样回答。"你立即辨出这是菊一文字，且能懂得它的价值，说明将它赠与你是合适的。记住，则宗的宝刀永远应当慎重待之。望你手持此剑，护国家御外辱。"

冲田再度俯身，而后挺直身子，迷蒙的灰色眼眸里光芒闪耀，脸上露出热切的微笑。"我会的，松平大人。这将是我一生的使命。"

八个月后…

冲田总司坐在自己房间后面的走廊上，双腿随意搭在走廊的边缘，裙裤乱七八糟地皱成一团，两脚赤裸着。和服的衣袖用绳子绑起来，长发却披散在背后。再过一会儿，他就得束好头发出去巡逻，可是，眼下何不任由微风将它吹拂。菊一文字则宗摆在他身侧，风儿摇动屋后樱树，枝叶间泻下摇曳不定的光束，时而映耀在则宗的刀刃上，波纹和花朵状的纹理好似在向冲田眨眼，像要与他交流什么秘密。这把剑很有年头—可以称得上古老，谁能知晓它会讲述怎样的故事？偶有残樱飘下，落在方才清洁上油过的刀刃上，这画面美得难以言喻，总司望向它的目光却没有平日的敬畏与自豪。

自他得到这把剑后，发生了太多事情：他们搬离壬生村，迁到西本愿寺，惹恼了那群和尚，也使新选组人心不安。传说等到那些和尚替他们修好新的本阵，他们便会再次搬走。上次搬家时，他们险些被迫放弃才藏和他的兄弟姐妹，好在最后找到地方关住这些不断长大的、吵吵闹闹的小猪。他倒觉得应该再多建一点猪圈，因为有些新入队的家伙简直跟它们差不多。

今年年初，倒幕志士逐渐潜回京都，巡逻安排得更密集，也变得更有趣。连拔刀斋也归来了，至少他们认为那是拔刀斋，他现在公然现身了。斋藤坚信此人的"气"跟过去的拔刀斋一样。冲田还没机会跟那位前暗杀者一较高下，他对此深感遗憾，不过机会迟早会有的。志士们现在有了新的暗杀者，杀人技术更残忍而缺乏精确度，跟池田屋事件之前的那位不能比。

后来，山南先生出走，一次出人意料的可怕事件，冲田被派去追他。他试图让那个比他年长的人逃掉—实际上，是恳求他逃走—可他坚持要回来，并光荣地切腹，冲田是他的介错人。直至今日，冲田一想起这事仍是止不住掉眼泪，可他不会叫别人看到。他毕竟是一番队的队长，不得不表现出对法度的支持。

再后来他得了怎么也好不了的流感。这场病损耗了他的精力，至今还没恢复过来，他的身体状况时好时坏。在最寒冷的冬夜里，他也会汗流浃背地醒来，过了好几个月，咳嗽依然不止。冬天里大家都难免生点小病，再加上平常总有人受伤，近藤便请来一位医生—他的旧友—给每个人做了诊查。无需医生诊断，总司自然晓得他得的不是普通的流感。他没让医生把病名说出来。他不想被别人知道，虽说他感觉土方已经猜出几分。但他希望尽量隐瞒下去。他遵从医生的嘱咐，注意饮食、睡眠和卫生，并装作什么事都没有。既然目前他肺部的病灶还未失控，他不需要额外的关注，只希望像其他队长一样正常工作。

总而言之，这八个月着实繁忙。忙得没时间想起对仅有一面之缘的九岁孩子的承诺。直到现在。现在他记起来了。

他的视线回到则宗上，映射日光的刀刃似乎在冲他眨眼，仿佛有好多未曾倾诉的秘密。又像是在对他笑。

"现在才想起乞求保佑，是不是晚了点？"他轻声低语，指尖抚过剑柄的丝绳。然后双手抱在脑后，仰躺在走廊上，望着浅粉的花瓣从湛蓝湛蓝的天空飘落。

"幸运永随。"他若有所思地自语。"无论是好还是坏…"

~完~

 **原作者后记：**

希望你喜欢这个故事。请让我知道—算我求你了！因为之前请求很有效呢;)

Twilight Dusk问总司能不能有厌食症，或者像三岁小孩一样挑食—如你所愿，这是个讨厌吃饭的小鬼。据说他会在宴席中途离开，也有人猜测他饮食不规律所以易受感染。他还嗜好甜食，虽然大家都知道是虚构的，可这真是19世纪版本的垃圾食品爱好者形象啊。还有人提出这样的假设，他营养不良加之不耐暑热，所以晕倒在池田屋，而非肺病之故。（Peace Maker的）漫画和动画以非常精彩的方式描绘了他因肺结核发作而倒在池田屋的过程（我就不剧透了，以防有读者还没看过），不过我在这里多给了他几个月的健康时光。

回答Skywiseskychan关于冲田身高的问题—不过，也许有人会认为我的答案不准确。由于某些原因，漫画家们喜欢把冲田画得比别人更年轻、更矮，大概除了永仓，他也被设定得很矮。实际上藤堂才是年纪最小的那个。历史上的冲田总司可能身长足有五尺七寸—别叫我转换成厘米！[译注：五尺七寸约1.73厘米，也有五尺五寸说，即1.67厘米]也就是说他远比近藤高（可能高出一个头），也比土方高。在他那个时代，算是高个子了。很奇怪的是，浪客剑心里的剑心被说成极其矮小，实际上有五尺二寸[译注：约1.576厘米。根据对江户时代人体骨骼的推算和明治年间军队征募幕末出生那一代人时统计的身高来看，江户时代男性的平均身高差不多就是这个数字。剑心是矮子—这大概是用现代人的身高标准来评判的吧。]，在当时算是平均身高了。Peace Maker里的冲田不是矮个子，但也没有多高大。我承认自己综合了多部作品的剧情和设定，那是因为我喜欢选取部分史实与漫画剧情混合，还要加上我自己的古怪想法。当然啦，据说历史上的冲田长得不好看，在这个问题上，我坚决支持漫画家们！

~Pen

译者注释：僧人一词原文为'priest'，最初随手译为"牧师"，跟作者交流后改为"僧人"，作者因为无法确定这群人的宗教信仰所以没有指明，江户时代存在隐匿的基督徒但不多，并且很难找到踪迹，但也不能完全排除这个可能性。译文选择了可能性最大的佛教僧侣。


End file.
